1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is generally related to containers for storing live bait and is more specifically directed to a trollable bait container and a live bait station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Live bait storage units or stations are known in the art. Typically, they comprise a perforated, closed container having a closable hatch. Generally the live bait stations are attached to a line and dropped into a source of water. In some instances, a second outer container is used in conjunction with the bait station, whereby the bait station is placed into a water-cooled outer container for maintaining the bait in circumstances where a source of water is not readily available.
Many prior art bait stations include a large, permanently mounted tank with a source of water and pump for keeping the water aerated in order to maintain the tank in a life-supporting condition. Such tanks are generally kept in bait houses or similar locations where a power source is available for running the aerator pump. This precludes placement of the bait station at a location near use of the bait. This is particularly disadvantageous when live bait is used at remote fishing camps where no power source is readily available. This creates a significant problem for certain types of fishing activities. Typically, it is not possible to keep bait alive for long periods of time in such locations, requiring frequent replenishment of the bait supply during the fishing season.
Another disadvantage with respect to the bait stations of the prior art is the difficulty in removing bait from the bait station and placing it in a portable container for use. In most instances, a net or seine or the like is utilized for trapping the bait and lifting it out of the station and into a container. This is a time consuming chore at best. Also, manipulation of the bait in this manner can traumatize or injure the live bait specimens, often leading to premature death, resulting in increasing the expense of using and maintaining such bait.
The bait containers of the prior art also have certain drawbacks in handling bait when positioned in the portable unit for use. In most cases the opening includes a lip or rim adapted for holding a lid in a closed position. The lip or rim interferes with and, in some instances, can injure fragile bait species. Also, while the portable containers are easily transferred from place to place while fishing, they are not generally well suited for certain types of operations such as by way of example, trolling and the like. Another disadvantage to the bait stations and bait containers of the prior art is the inability to keep bait alive for long periods of time while in a container adapted to be submerged in the primary body of water. The portable containers of the prior art are not well suited for this purpose. In addition, where portable containers are adapted to be placed into a larger storage container, these containers generally are placed at or near the bottom of the body of water where the water is least aerated, further decreasing the ability to maintain the bait alive at remote locations for long periods of time.
While certain of these problems have been resolved by providing live bait wells in boats, or providing portable aerators which can be powered by the twelve volt power system in many boats, these are expensive and marginally desirable solutions, taking up valuable boat space and requiring additional maintenance between fishing operations. Further, live bait wells are not readily adapted for moving bait from a long term storage station and the well. Typically, the bait has to be netted and transported from container to container, with a potentially negative impact on the stability and viability of the bait.